The present invention relates to the field of display driving technology, and more particularly to a thin-film-transistor (TFT) array panel and method of manufacturing the same.
Conventional flexible displays generally comprise flexible baseplates, the flexible baseplates are generally too thin to perform corresponding processes directly on themselves, and hence, generally, the conventional flexible displays need to be fixed on glass baseplates, in order to perform the corresponding processes.
In practice, the inventor has found that the conventional art at least the following problems:
Because expansion coefficients of the glass baseplate and the flexible baseplate are different, there will be a warpage/bending phenomenon of glass substrate during the manufacturing process of the flexible substrate, which is not beneficial to the manufacturing process of the flexible substrate.
So there is a need to provide a new technical proposal to solve the technical problem existing in the conventional art.